


Un coup bas

by eirame



Series: Les aléas des jeunes genins [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la difficulté des missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un coup bas

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été rédigé dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, en moins d'une heure, sur le thème "rotule".

« Vous savez docteur, c'est ma toute première blessure depuis que je suis genin. La mission était plus dangereuse que prévu, et si mes camarades ne m'avaient pas extrait à temps, je suis sûr que cela aurait été bien pire ! »

Izumo Kamizuki était allongé sur la table d'examen. Il grimaçait un peu sous la douleur, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à garder la tête droite. Il n'était plus un enfant, il était devenu un ninja. La lueur verte émise par les mains du medicnin réduisait peu à peu l'inflammation qui avait fait doubler son genou de volume.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra reprendre les missions bientôt ? Cela ne va tout de même pas mettre un terme à sa carrière ? Nous ne sommes genins que depuis un mois ! », s'inquiéta Kotetsu Hagane, au pied du lit.

Leur troisième équipier, Iruka Umino, observait l'opération avec intérêt. Il espérait affiner suffisamment son contrôle pour apprendre cette technique médicale. L'inquiétante tendance de ses deux amis à accumuler les égratignures les plus diverses en un seul mois avait réveillé ses instincts de protection.

Leur sensei contemplait la scène depuis le mur où il s'était adossé, près de la fenêtre. Sa posture était visiblement détendue, et son visage, bien qu'impassible, semblait refléter une trace d'humour.

« Je vais immobiliser l'articulation pour le reste de la journée, et il faudra attendre trois jours de plus avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Mais à l'âge de Kamizuki, ce type de fracture guérit bien. C'est impressionnant et handicapant, mais ce n'est pas dommageable à sa carrière. Il faudra simplement éviter de stresser le genou par d'autres coups. Je suppose que votre sensei veillera à choisir vos missions en conséquence. »

Ce dernier commentaire éveilla immédiatement un grand intérêt.

« Vraiment ? Cela veut dire que nous n'aurons plus à faire ce genre de missions pour au moins quelques semaines ? »

C'était Kotetsu qui avait posé la question, mais les trois genins se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers leur sensei, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Celui-ci sourit.

« Une fracture de la rotule n'est pas une blessure suffisamment grave pour mériter ce genre d'exclusion. Vous êtes des genins, et vous devez être prêts à assurer toutes les missions qui vous sont confiées par le village. De plus, je vous fais confiance : je suis sûr que vous saurez éviter le danger la prochaine fois. »

Il s'écarta du mur tout en savourant l'air de dépit qui s'affichait sur le visage de ses petits genins.

« Si le docteur Nohara a fini, je vous laisse aider Kamizuki à se rhabiller pendant que je vais signer les papiers de décharge. »

Le médicnin hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il lui emboîta le pas et ferma la porte. Tous deux attendirent d'avoir parcouru quelques mètres supplémentaires.

« Alors ?

\- Une mission de babysitting. Le gamin avait commencé l'entraînement préliminaire pour rejoindre l'académie. Il n'a pas apprécié que Kamizuki le soulève sous les épaules.

\- Pas mal. Même si ça ne gagnera sans doute pas le concours des nouveaux genins, ça mérite d'entrer dans le livre d'or pour cette année. »


End file.
